The incredible Phantom
by Clockwork Chronos
Summary: This is an original story of if Danny Phantom/Fenton met Violet Parr. Hope you enjoy! No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the incredibles Danny Phantom story! Hope you enjoy it! P.S. this is totally and utterly original and IMO idea. I checked and right now, I didn't see and Violet P. and Danny F. Stories so I thought, ' what the heck?' **

* * *

Violet was sad, it didn't really work out between Tony and her. Now she is sad. She was really shy so she was picked on. Thank goodness for that new kid, Danny Fenton or she would have been bullied a lot more. He seemed mysterious and he was pretty nice when he actually talked. Danny was also sad, he had left Amity because of the GIW had turned everyone on him.

He now was working at a restaurant as a chef after he overshadowed the boss into giving him the job (he was actually a pretty good cook). He also went to high school and the only friend he had was Violet. She seemed mysterious at times but also really kind. Since he now had a decent job he could rent an apartment. It had 2 rooms (one for Dani when she visited) and a nice little kitchen. He was in pretty good shape and his grades weren't bad.

The next day he walked down the halls. He had changed his look quite a bit. He now wore a black T-shirt with a white fire design in the middle. He had dark jeans and a windbreaker that had neon green lines going down the arms. He wore a pair of black Nike airs. His hair had grown shaggier, grew down to his earlobes. His hair also had appeared with silver highlights on the end. He was really handsome but since he hung out with Violet, he was called unpopular. It wasn't that bad.

The nice thing was he didn't have to be much of a super hero because a lot of people were already heroes. He sighed wishing he were still in Amity, yet, he was sort of content with just not having the stress of being a super hero. He went to school after getting ready.

At school the first thing that happened was Jacob, a huge jerk was about to hit some geek. He cocked his fist back but, before he could hit him, Danny grabbed his fist and pulled back saying, "ah ah ah!" Jacob growled and tried to hit him, he missed and punched the wall. Danny heard a satisfying 'CRACK!' As his knuckles brok then Danny as Jacob was on the floor kicked him in the nose, knocking him out cold. He walked down the hall to see violet staring, surprised he knocked out a guy in one hit without trying.

"wow danny, you mopped the floor with that jerk." Percy shrugged and simply said, "I don't like bullies." Violet nodded in agreement. They walked into class and got started.

time skip: after school...

"No way violet! Math was more boring! Especially since mr. Zever gave us that long boring speech on how good alegbra is!" Violet laughed and said, "I still think it was English when we went over the ENTIRE chapter AGAIN!" Danny laughed and walked with her. Since he had time until he had to be at work, he was going to chill at her house. When by hey got there, her mom said, "violet, Who's this?"

"This is my friend Danny." Danny smiled and shook her hand, 'mom always taught me to be polite,' Danny thought. "Usually we have to meet violet's friend's parents before we hang out with them. Are they here?" Violets mom asked suspiciously, "my Parents hated me so I left." Violet looked embarrased and violets mom gave Danny a sad look, "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to..." Danny smiled at her, "it's no problem." Then Violet's dad came in...

Bob walked in to see a kid talking to her baby girl. He was confused before his wife said, "bob, this is Danny, he's is an orphan because... I didn't catch it." Danny suddenly looked nervous, "um...uh... I was different than them and they didnt accept me." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth. The family nodded and then sat on the couch to talk to Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I already got 2 story followers and I would like to thank them because I just posted it last night! Thank you!**

* * *

Flames erupted from the building and Frozone and Mr. Incredible were losing the battle. Forozone was just barely keeping the flames at bay while Mr. Incredible was looking for more people. After the were able to get all the people, a part of the wall collapsed on Frozone, "Bob!" He yelled. Suddenly ice covered the walls. Mr. incredible looked around, "what the..." Suddenly Frozone became crystal clear, you could see right through him! He then saw a boy who was floating and pulling Frozone out of the wall! "Hey! What's your name kid?" After they saved the people. "My name is Danny Phantom." The guys looked shocked, "the kid who was saving all those people?" Danny nodded. The guys looked at each other.

"So, how long have you been a super heroes?" They answered, "about 16 years." Danny whistled and drove in the car with them. They told stories about their glory days while Danny told them about his ghostly enemies. Eventually he gto to the part with saving Sam from undergrowth and the two men laughed out loud, "you got a girl, Phantom? Smoothe." Froszone commented while Danny blushed, "yea it sucks that I can't go back. The GIW, a government ghost hunting department, turned everyone against me." They looked sad for a moment before telling about the battle of Syndrome, "then, Dash zoomed through water and had all the ships crash into each other!" Danny laughed and they continued on with the story.

Danny was in awe that the baby was able to go all crazy transformation on Syndrome. Soon, He got back to the house where suddenly he recognized this as Violets house which means... Mr incredible is Bob Parr! Oh God! When they got inside everyone was in the living room, "kids, this is the hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom." The kids walked over to him. Dash rocketed questions off like a machine gun while violet stayed more composed. Evwntually Danny managed to answer all his questions. Suddenly a boom echoed throughout the city. They found the area of it where a man with white filming hair that looked like Danny but older and much more evil. "Hey phantom, is this Dan Phantom thou were talking about?" Bob asked. Danny nodded, "oh Danny! It's so good to see you again!"

Danny flew at him full force but Dan just backhanded him into a wall he crumpled but he wouldn't give up that easy, he hade an ice sword but had ectoplasm in it, very explosive and deadly, he slashed at Dan but Dan countered with a thrust of his flame sword (he has flaming hair since his core changed when merged with vlad in this story)there was a screeching noise and both flew back, "you may have promised your family but what's stoping you from becoming me now huh? Your family hates you!" Dan mocked.

Danny only pointed to him then said, "I will never become a fruit loop (dash laughs)like you!" Danny then let loose a ghostly wail that made Dan disappear into the ghost zone, sent him back all the way to Clockworks tower. He then passed out from the strong attack and changed into Danny Fenton, "oops." Danny said before passing out.

When Danny woke up he looked up to see a pair of blue eyes looking down at him with concern. "Danny? Are you alright?" Danny nodded then got flicked in the forehead by violet. "Ow! What as that for?" he said, rubbing his head. "That's for almost killing yourself!" Violet said, "so I guess your ymf. Incredible invisible daughter?" Danny asked. Violet nodded and said, "My mom said you could live here since we have an extra bedroom if you want." Danny nodded then said, "goodnight Vi." Violet kissed him on the cheek and went to bed. Danny touched where kissed the cheek in thought.

The next morning since there wasn't any school so the kids stayed home where Violet and Danny were put in charge. He found out Jack-Jack was in training. He was about 3 years old now so he could talk and walk. They put Jack-Jack down for a nap, where he tried torching the bed but, danny covered it in a small layer of un-meltable ice and then making it like a cradle where he couldn't climb out. Eventually he went to bed and Dash hung out with his friends so they had the house for themselves basically.

They were watching a horror movie. Danny didnt seem faxed but violet kept grabbing his shirt. "Your a super hero Vi, you face worse things than this very day!" He mocked playfully. Violet punched him the arm, "so, it's still scary." Danny shrugged then smiled. He put an arm around her shoulder and said, "don't worry I gotcha."


End file.
